Far Away
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Tal vez fuimos enviados para cumplir una función, tal vez para formar una rutina. Aunque, ¿puede el cambio ser el que nos lleve a un destino distinto al que teníamos planeado? Quién sabe, el universo es un misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**๑ಌ« Far Away »ಌ๑**

Había pasado otro tedioso día de esos que sólo vivía él: despertar, ir al instituto y pasar el tiempo en medio de la vida más monótona de la ciudad.

Eran las diez con cuarenta de la noche, y él se encontraba recostado en su habitación con los audífonos puestos y la música a un volumen considerable. Su padre no llegaría aquella noche a casa, lo sabía; trabajar como piloto en el aeropuerto no era tarea de pocas horas.

Suspiró; a esa hora ya comenzaba la fiesta de Mitch Mitchelson, un chico algo idiota de su clase con una popularidad algo más arriba de lo regular. Boomer había decidido no asistir por dos razones:

1\. No había sido invitado, puesto que el año anterior le había roto la nariz por accidente con el casillero, y eso le dejó una reputación algo extraña.

2\. No le gustaban las fiestas. Tal vez la razón sea por que en las pocas fiestas que estuvo no supo como divertirse, y en su subconsciente quedó grabada esa manía de que las fiestas eran aburridas.

Desde hacía un montón de tiempo que creía en su adolescencia como la peor de todas, pero, ¿quién sabe qué _sorpresas_ le puede deparar el futuro?

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Mientras tanto, aproximadamente a un kilómetro de distancia, Kaoru se encontraba sentada en la banqueta, tratando de contactar a su mejor amiga por teléfono.

—Demonios... —exclamó entre dientes, luego de cuatro llamadas dirigidas al buzón. Habían quedado en verse justo en la esquina de su café favorito para ir a la fiesta del tarado Mitch, como ella y su mejor amiga solían referirse al chico, pero al parecer la pelirroja se encontraba ausente.

 _"¿Dónde podrá estar esa desgraciada?"_ Pensaba, mientras el enojo crecía en su mente. Miró la hora que su celular indicaba, y con un fuerte suspiro de rabia decidió esperar un rato más a su amiga.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

—¡Hey, Momoko! —escuchó que la llamaba una voz conocida. Se trataba de Randy—. ¿Te está gustando la fiesta?

La chica asintió con entusiasmo, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música. En su interior tenía el enorme sentimiento de culpa de haber abandonado a Kaoru, pero no había sido su intención. Trató de contactarse con su amiga pelinegra, pero el crédito se le había agotado. Luego de unos minutos se rindió y se dirigió a la pista de baile, dejando el teléfono a un lado.

¿Qué podía decir?, era una chica fiestera.

Mientras bailaba, sintió las manos de Randy en su cintura, a espaldas de ella, haciendo que la chica se moviera a un ritmo más lento. Momoko se dejó llevar por un rato, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta y encarar al muchacho, quien la veía con una sonrisa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y continuaron bailando lentamente.

—¿Sabes? —habló de repente el castaño—. Desde hace tiempo he estado pensando mucho en ti.

—¿En serio? —contestó ella, con curiosidad fingida.

—Sí. Me gustas Momoko. Quería decírtelo semanas atrás pero me era imposible —decía, tratando de sonar cautivador. Momoko fingió una sonrisa tierna, sin saber que contestar. Sospechaba desde hacía mucho que el chico gustaba de ella, pero no lo había querido aceptar. Ahora que lo sabía al cien por ciento, tenía que deshacerse de él de una manera que no hiriera sus sentimientos, puesto que no le gustaba decepcionar a la gente. Y es que a ella no le gustaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—¿Podrías traerme una bebida, por favor? —exclamó, con inocencia. El muchacho asintió y se separó de ella, alejándose entre la multitud. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero hacia el lado contrario, buscando un lugar algo más tranquilo para relajarse.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró completamente sola. La casa del tarado Mitch era lo suficientemente grande para que todos los invitados cupieran en la planta baja y parte del patio. Se recargó en el pasamanos y se quedó ahí por un rato, pensando todos los métodos posibles para rechazar a Randy sin verse tan cruel.

—Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? —escuchó la voz del castaño venir por las escaleras, con un vaso lleno de alguna bebida. Su sonrisa puso algo nerviosa a Momoko, ¿qué podría decirle? —. Aquí está tu bebida —exclamó, pasándole el vaso a la pelirroja. Ella dio un sorbo pequeño, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

—Gracias.

—Todo sea por ti, Momoko —ella fingió una sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando el chico se acercó por sorpresa y la besó. Momoko abrió los ojos extrañada, y de un empujón apartó al muchacho.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Por favor, Momoko —sonrió, ególatra, lo que asqueó un poco a la chica—. Sé que también te atraigo —y se aceró de nuevo a ella, tomándola por la cintura y besándola a la fuerza. Momoko, de un manazo, lo apartó nuevamente. En otras circunstancias no habría querido rechazarlo de mala manera, pero ahora que sabía en realidad quien era Randy no le quedaba otra opción.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No me gustas, Randy, para nada! —exclamó, furiosa, pero el chico seguía sonriendo.

—Eso se puede arreglar —sugirió, volviéndose a acercar a ella. La tomó con fuerza del trasero y comenzó a besar su cuello. Ella estaba roja de la furia y la vergüenza, ¿cómo se atrevía ese patán a tocarla así? Volvió a apartarlo con más fuerza, derramándole encima la bebida en el acto. El chico se miró a sí mismo, con la ropa empapada, y luego volvió su vista a la pelirroja. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y la miraba casi con odio—. Ahora verás —exclamó de repente, y en un suspiro de sorpresa tomó a Momoko del brazo y la arrastró consigo a una de las habitaciones.

—¡Randy, suéltame! ¡Infeliz! ¡Déjame ir! —decía ella, antes de que el chico la empujara hacia la cama y se pusiera sobre ella—. ¡Randy, deja de comportarte como un imbécil!

—Y tú deja de hacerte del rogar, estúpida —soltó, justo antes de comenzar a morderle el cuello. No duró más de cinco segundos cuando sintió la rodilla de la muchacha en su entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor. Y luego, sin saber de donde había sacado la fuerza, Momoko le propino un puñetazo en la nariz, mandándolo al piso.

—¡Estúpida tu madre que parió a una bestia como tú! —soltó, en medio del enojo y la vergüenza, y salió corriendo de allí. Bajó las escaleras con una velocidad descomunal, y para cuando se encontraba en medio de la fiesta todos la miraban con confusión. Salió de la casa sin despedirse de nadie, y siguió caminando veloz hasta que paso una esquina y dio la vuelta. Sacó el teléfono de su bolso y miró la pantalla: tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Kaoru, y ya pasaban de las once y media.

Suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió al café, esperando poder encontrar ahí a su amiga.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Despertó de la pequeña siesta y miró la hora. Once treinta y cuatro. Estaba cansado, y no físicamente. Estaba cansado de su soledad, que por más que intentara jamás lograba salir de ella. Necesitaba un respiro, aire fresco.

Decidió tomárselo literal, y salió de su habitación. Buscó la bicicleta plateada que usaba a veces para ir al instituto, y luego de encontrarla, abrió la puerta y salió de su casa, no sin antes llevarse las llaves consigo. Sabía que sería una noche algo larga.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Vio la hora en su teléfono y gruño. Momoko la había dejado verdaderamente plantada. Que deshonor. Se puso de pie y suspiró, mientras se dirigía a su casa, decepcionada. Pasó una, dos, tres calles, cuando escuchó un fuerte "¡Kaoru!" a su espalda. Dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona, y no creía lo que veía: Momoko se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, aún vestida para ir a una fiesta.

—Vaya, la bruja de Blair al fin decidió aparecerse —exclamó, cuando la chica estuvo frente a ella.

—En serio lo siento Kaoru, no sabes lo que pasó... —soltó, tratándose de recuperar de la reciente carrera. La pelinegra cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En dónde estabas?

—En la fiesta de Mitch —Kaoru rodó los ojos.

—Claro —dijo, dándose la vuelta.

—¡Espera! Déjame explicarte —la pelinegra, cansada, encaró a su amiga. Momoko suspiró, y comenzó su relato—. Randy fue a mi casa para que fuera con él a la fiesta...

—¿En serio? ¿Y por ese insecto horrible me dejaste plantada?

—Sabes que mis padres no me dejarían rechazarlo, y menos teniendo un carro en donde llevarme en vez de ir contigo —Kaoru empezó a comprender un poco más. Sabía que los padres de Momoko eran algo extraños, y que además preferían que su hija se fuera con un tipo en vez de ir con ella. No les gustaba que fueran amigas; creían que Kaoru era una mala influencia.

—Eso no explica que te llamé y no contestabas.

—Bueno, quería contactarme contigo y avisarte, pero no tenía crédito. Y cuando comenzaste a llamarme, ya había guardado el teléfono en mi bolso y no escuché el tono de llamada. Lo siento.

Kaoru suspiró de mala gana y miró a su mejor amiga, con menos enojo que antes.

—Está bien. ¡Pero si vuelves a hacerme algo así, te desheredo! —Momoko rió ante la repentina reacción, provocando también una pequeña risa en su amiga—. Hay que irnos, que me da algo de escalofríos aquí.

Momoko asintió, dándose cuenta que la pelinegra tenía razón. Mientras ellas se encontraban en el lado de la calle más poblado, el otro lado, frente a las chicas, estaba casi completamente lleno de bosque. Sólo se podían ver unas cuantas casitas y un montón de árboles alrededor.

—Creo que estamos en la orilla de la ciudad —exclamó la pelirroja, de repente.

—No me digas —contestó Kaoru, sarcástica. Momoko rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, y comenzaron su camino; en el cual Momoko empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido en la fiesta.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado hasta el momento. Ni siquiera sabía cuantas vueltas le había dado a la manzana con la bicicleta. Lo único de lo que sí se había dado cuenta era de que estaba cansado de dar vueltas por ahí, así que decidió tomar otro camino.

Y no había avanzado más de cinco minutos, cuando escuchó un horrible estruendo cerca de ahí.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó a su amiga morena, estupefacta.

—Claro que lo escuche. Pareció como si la nave Nodriza hubiera colisionado.

De pronto, muy cerca de donde se encontraban, a unos metros de profundidad dentro del bosque, una luz brilló con intensidad, cegándolas por un instante.

Y, en ese momento, escucharon otro estruendo. Uno con mucho menos intensidad... y con unos gemidos de dolor de por medio.

Para cuando abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de lo que había sido: un chico rubio se encontraba tirado entre la banqueta y los arbustos. A su lado, junto a un gran árbol, una bicicleta con la rueda metálica doblada a la mitad.

—¡Ay, por Dios! —soltó Momoko de repente, corriendo en su ayuda. Kaoru evitó soltar unas cuantas risas, siguiendo a su amiga—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —exclamó, cuando estuvo cerca de él.

—¿Que rayos fue eso? ¿Un faro en medio del bosque? —dijo, mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

—No seas ridículo —exclamó la pelinegra, riéndose de las hojas que se quedaron incrustadas en el cabello del chico.

—Oye, ¿tú no eres Bambi? ¿El de mi clase de ciencia? —preguntó Momoko, causando la carcajada en Kaoru que estuvo conteniendo un largo rato. Boomer arqueó una ceja, indignado.

—Mi nombre es Boomer, y sí, soy el de ciencia.

En ese momento, otra luz extraña invadió el lugar, pero ahora parpadeaba como una luz estroboscópica. Boomer, curioso por lo que sucedía, tomó la bicicleta y caminó con ella, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenían aquellas luces.

—¡Hey, Bambi! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la pelinegra. El chico no contestó al llamado, sólo siguió su camino. Se adentró un poco en el bosque, y pasaron pocos segundos cuando las luces pararon de resplandecer.

Fue entonces cuando Boomer ubicó, en medio del ambiente, una vieja casa abandonada. Dejó la bicicleta por un lado y admiró el lugar. Se veía horriblemente tétrico, digno de una película de terror.

—¡Debiste esperarnos, tarado! —escuchó a su espalda la voz de la morena. Las dos chicas admiraron el panorama que se alzaba en frente con asombro.

—Vamos —exclamó él, dirigiéndose al pórtico de la gran casa.

—¡Eh, espera!

—¡Boomer!

No las escuchó, y se adentro a la casa con sólo girar la perilla de la puerta. Se encontraba en medio de un enorme salón, el cual parecía estar intacto por décadas. Estaba casi completamente a oscuras, de no ser por la poca luz proveniente de la luna que se adentraba por la ventana y el hueco gigante de la cocina.

Algo acababa de pasar allí. Algo extraño, y demasiado intrigante.

Escuchó los pasos de las chicas subir las escaleritas del pórtico, pero no tuvo tiempo para voltear. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mandó directo al suelo, y luego un peso extra encima de su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor, mientras que de fondo escuchaba a las chicas exclamar con sorpresa y terror, y el sonido de un arma extraña recién cargada.

Como pudo, abrió los ojos y admiró a la _persona_ que se encontraba frente a él: una chica rubia, de piel algo pálida y con aspecto de ser la criatura más delicada del mundo lo miraba con una expresión de que podía matarlo en ese mismo instante. Una mirada de un brillante tono azul, tan impresionante, que con sólo mirarla de reojo podía ver la _galaxia_ entera.

Vio como sus labios se abrían y cerraban entre palabras de un dialecto totalmente desconocido para él, lo que de alguna manera hizo enfurecer más a la muchacha. Dirigió una de sus manos a la frente del chico, y junto a esta acción un extraño brillo de color azul comenzó a emanar de ésta. Boomer se asustó un poco, pero se relajó bastante cuando al fin le habló en su idioma.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? —exclamó con firmeza, en medio de una vocecita dulce que no concordaba.

—V-venimos en paz —se escuchó entonces la voz de Momoko, insegura. La desconocida dirigió su fría mirada a las dos chicas, las cuales morían de terror aunque una de ellas no quisiera demostrarlo del todo.

—Si sueltas a nuestro amigo, te prometemos que para nosotros nada de esto habrá pasado. Sólo déjanos ir —dijo Kaoru, algo firme. La rubia la miró arqueando una ceja y se puso de pie, sin dejar de apuntar el arma hacia el chico.

Llevaba puesto un extraño traje de cuerpo completo negro, con extraños toques futuristas en azul eléctrico. Los tres chicos se quedaron estupefactos mirando el extraño toque galáctico en ella, cuando de pronto más tipos extraños se hicieron presentes.

Los dos, sin duda alguna, apuntaron sus armas hacia las dos chicas que se encontraban al frente. Llevaban el mismo traje futurista que la chica, excepto que ambientado para hombre y con toques en rojo y verde oscuros, respectivamente.

El chico del uniforme rojo tenía el cabello largo color zanahoria, casi llegándole a los hombros, y unos ojos rojo sangre penetrantes que podrían causarle terror a cualquiera. Y no sólo sus ojos tenían pinta de causar terror, sino también todo él en si.

El otro llevaba el cabello color negro azabache algo más corto, y sus ojos color verde oscuro causaban una intriga desgastante. Tenía la piel algo pálida, como la chica, y la forma de los ojos algo menos redonda que los otros dos. Emanaba un aura de arrogancia pura.

El muchacho pelirrojo emitió unas cuantas palabras en el mismo dialecto que la chica, y ésta le respondió igual. Luego, el ojiverde uniéndose a ellos, conversaron un poco más entre sí, como decidiendo el destino de los otros tres, quienes se encontraban aterrorizados y confundidos al mismo tiempo.

Pasó un rato, cuando la rubia les dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

—Decidiremos que hacer entre todos. No podemos dejarlos ir simplemente así. Llegaremos a un acuerdo que nos parezca a los seis, si quieren seguir con vida. Si no, pueden correr ahora.

Lo más atemorizante de todo, era como la voz dulce de aquella chica podía emitir semejante amenaza. Tragando en seco y con un nudo en la garganta, los chicos se miraron entre si, para luego asentir a la propuesta de la muchacha desconocida.

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo con una nueva historia. Ya sé que tengo muchas otras aún sin continuar desde, tal vez, años. Pero créanme que ésta no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza desde hace un montónnnnnn de meses, y en serio tenía ganas de escribirla.

Debo agradecer a la bella y grandiosa _**dopekarls**_ , que me dio un millón de ideas geniales para el futuro de este fanfic. No podría haberlo hecho sin ella, de verdad:')

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me agrado escribirlo, _al fin_ , luego de meses.

 **Aviso:** Rating M próximo a verse e.e

Se despide con mucho cariño, _Nadia._


	2. Chapter 2

**๑ಌ« Far Away »ಌ๑**

Estudió a los desconocidos que se encontraban frente a ella con cuidado. Parecían inofensivos, y por eso decidió darles una oportunidad. Brick había querido asesinarlos en cuanto los vio, y Butch se había mostrado indiferente. No era algo extraño viniendo de él; viniendo de ellos.

En su vocabulario, una sonrisa era algo totalmente extraño, pues jamás habían visto o esbozado una.

Se apartó hasta quedar junto a sus compañeros, que más bien eran como sus hermanos. Los conocía de toda la vida, pues fueron entrenados juntos. Sentía por ellos la vaga necesidad de matar a quien fuera con tal de que estuvieran bien.

El chico rubio y de ojos azul marino se levantó como pudo, dando un pequeño paso atrás por inercia. Estaba asustado, igual que las otras dos muchachas. Miyako no sabía exactamente lo que "miedo" podía significar; no sabía ni siquiera si lo había sentido alguna vez.

Les dijo unas cuantas cosas a Brick y a Butch en su lengua, y ellos asintieron con expresión seria. Luego, se acercaron a las dos muchachas frente a ellos y posaron una de sus manos en la frente de cada una. Una acción emanó un potente resplandor rojo, mientras en la otra el color que brillaba era verde.

Cuando apartaron sus manos, el primero en hablar fue Brick.

—Bueno, ¿alguna propuesta para no tener que asesinarlos? —los otros tres chicos tragaron en seco.

—Primero que nada, ¿q-quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó de pronto la pelinegra. Butch levantó una ceja.

—Brick, Butch y Miyako, comandantes de fuerzas especiales en Thyone —Kaoru volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban igual de extrañados que ella. Momoko abrió lentamente la boca para hablar.

—¿Thyone?

—El gran planeta púrpura, a seis mil ochocientos años luz de aquí.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, mientras parpadeaban incrédulos. Esos desconocidos eran alienígenas. Venían de un planeta horriblemente lejano. Kaoru tragó en seco, aún sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

—¿Planeta púrpura? ¿Seis mil ochocientos años luz? ¿Esto es una especie de broma estilo Star Wars? —decía, cada vez más amenazante.

—¿Una broma? —soltó Butch de repente, y en ese momento, su arma apuntó a la cabeza de la chica—. ¿Te parece que esto es una broma?

—Butch, para —dijo Miyako, firme. El muchacho bajó el arma, todavía manteniendo una mirada amenazante sobre Kaoru.

—¿A qué han venido, entonces? —exclamó Boomer, cada vez menos asustado. Los tres muchachos en frente de él se miraron entre sí, buscando una respuesta.

—No podemos decirles la verdad —habló Brick en su lengua—. Se asustarán, y quién sabe qué podría pasar después.

—¿Y qué piensas decirles? ¿Que viniste a regalarles una lujosa visita paradisiaca a Thyone? —continuó diciendo Butch, con ironía. Brick rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente no, pero podríamos, no lo sé, ¿endulzar la verdad? —Miyako abrió los ojos, con una nueva idea en mente.

—Déjenmelo a mí —soltó, para luego volver al idioma humano—. Hemos venido a aprender las costumbres y la vida en la Tierra. Necesitamos saber si el comportamiento de los humanos es lo suficientemente valioso para decidir su futuro.

—¿Su futuro? ¿Eso qué significa? —interrumpió Momoko, curiosa y extrañada al mismo tiempo.

—Significa que si son lo suficientemente buenos en la Tierra, seguirán viviendo en paz.

—¿Y qué pasará si eso no se demuestra?

—Nos veremos en la necesidad de atacar este planeta hasta volverlo una nueva capital de Thyone —los tres humanos se miraron entre sí, estupefactos. Kaoru carraspeó un poco, para luego hablar por los tres.

—Está bien. Supongo que es un trato —estiró el brazo, de manera que pudiera estrechar las manos con Miyako y así estar de acuerdo oficialmente; no contaba con que la chica alienígena no supiera exactamente que estaba haciendo, y la mirara con extrañeza.

—Bueno, ehm... —soltó Momoko, tratando de decir algo, mientras su amiga bajaba el brazo—. ¿Piensan quedarse en esta casucha mientras están aquí en la Tierra?

—Tenemos nuestra nave —señaló Brick, apuntando su dedo a un lugar vacío en medio del gran hueco que había en la cocina—. Esta invisible por ahora.

—¿No les parecería mejor quedarse en un hotel o algo así?

—¿Hotel? —soltó Butch, confundido. Boomer caraspeó un poco, llamando la atención de todos.

—P-pueden quedarse en mi casa. Casi nunca hay nadie excepto por mí —dijo, algo temeroso. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, decidiendo, hasta que Miyako asintió con la cabeza.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a la casa del rubio, Kaoru no podía creer lo extraña que era la escena frente a ella. Primero iba el susodicho, llevando consigo la bicicleta echada a perder. Luego estaban esos tres, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera lo más horrible que habían visto. Y a su lado se encontraba Momoko, ta vez casi igual de estupefacta que ella.

Siempre había pensado que los alienígenas eran seres con tres ojos y un montón de tentáculos por doquier. Tal vez así eran los de Marte, o Júpiter. Sin embargo, estos tres chicos venían de un planeta que ni la NASA había descubierto aún.

Se veían como si fueran los humanos más perfectos que hubieran existido, y eso que ni siquiera eran humanos. El traje que llevaban puesto les causaba lucir sus atributos mucho más marcados que con cualquier otra ropa puesta. Mientras los dos muchachos tenían el abdomen marcado y la espalda ancha, la chica tenía una cintura pequeñísima.

Apostaba que si le pusiera un vestidito a esa rubia, parecería que podría romperse en cualquier instante, cuando la realidad era que ella podría romper a cualquiera de un movimiento. Mientras tanto, sabía que si las chicas de su instituto se daban cuenta de la llegada de los otros dos chicos, sus hormonas explotarían e irían tras ellos como garrapatas. Aun cuando ellos podrían matarlas en un parpadeo.

—Llegamos —escuchó que decía Boomer. Su casa era algo grande, demasiado para que viviera sólo él allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando entraron, se dio cuenta de que había espacio suficiente para otros tres individuos más.

—Las casas aquí son algo... raras —soltó entonces Miyako, tocando la piel del sofá.

Mientras Boomer les mostraba la casa, donde dormirían y para qué funcionaban la mayoría de las cosas, Momoko y Kaoru se encontraban sentadas en el sofá.

—Esto cambiará totalmente la historia de mi vida que le contaré a mis nietos.

—Kaoru —exclamó bajito—. No sé que pensar de esto. ¿En serio crees que sean aliens de verdad que quieren destruir el mundo si no es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos?

—Bueno, no lo sé. La verdad que es estúpido cuando lo dices así.

—Si les contara a mis padres esto, me llevarían al manicomio.

—Momoko, ¿viste el arma con la que apuntó a Boomer? —decía—. Más nos vale creer esa historia por ahora, porque si no podríamos acabar incineradas de un disparo.

La pelirroja suspiró, aún confundida.

—Bien, pero no pueden andar con esos uniformes galácticos toda la vida —Kaoru rodó los ojos entonces, comprendiendo a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

—¡Hey! —escucharon a Boomer, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿En dónde los metiste? —exclamó Kaoru, levantándose. A su lado, Momoko hacia lo mismo.

—Brick y Butch están en la habitación de huéspedes. Miyako se quedó en la mía.

—Vaya, ¿eso no te parece extraño? —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Ella quizo quedarse ahí. Además la habitación de huéspedes sólo tiene dos camas.

—Bueno, como sea. Debemos irnos —soltó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Mis padres me matarán —dijo Momoko, siguiendo a su amiga. En cuanto la abrieron, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para decirle una última cosa—. Vendremos mañana...

—Si es que sus padres no la matan primero.

—Tenemos que llevar a esos tres de compras —Boomer asintió, saliendo con ellas al pórtico.

—Trata de no amanecer asesinado —exclamó la pelinegra, despidiéndose.

—Haré mi intento.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Volví con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia. Trate de prometerme a mí misma que actualizaría esta historia cada sábado, pero quien sabe en un futuro qué pueda suceder. Mientras tanto, así será.

Este capítulo es súper cortito, como se dieron cuentaXDDD pero el próximo estará mucho más largo, así que prepárense ;)

Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios, sugerencias, son bien recibidos :)

Me despido, Nadia.


	3. Chapter 3

**๑ಌ« Far Away »ಌ๑**

Despertó gracias a los rayos del Sol que chocaban contra sus párpados y el sonido del timbre retumbar por toda la casa. Suspiró, y se levantó para buscar entre su ropa algo que ponerse para ir a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto terminó de ponerse el único pantalón que encontró, unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación lo extrañaron un poco. Cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado aquella madrugada, sintió una sensación de entre alivio y angustia.

— _¿Boomer?_ —exclamó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta—. _¿Qué es lo que suena?_

Se colocó encima una camiseta y salió de su habitación, encontrándose con Miyako, quien aún llevaba puesto aquel uniforme alienígena. Lo miraba con una expresión confundida, casi inocente. Recordó la manera en la que lo atacó la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar pensar en que en serio había sido la misma chica.

—¿Boomer? —habló de nuevo, aún esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Es el timbre de la puerta principal —contestó. Bajó las escaleras como un relámpago, seguido por la rubia.

—¡Llevamos milenios esperando aquí! —dijo la pelinegra, en cuanto el chico les abrió la puerta. Miyako las miró mientras entraban a la casa, con ropa diferente a la que habían llevado la noche anterior.

En Thyone, había vestido el mismo uniforme por lo menos un 85% del total de su vida.

—Bueno, ¿qué las trae por aquí? —preguntó el rubio, desganado.

—Pues en primer lugar, recuerda que ellos también son prácticamente nuestra responsabilidad —exclamó la morena, mientras se echaba al sillón como sintiéndose en casa.

—Y en segundo lugar; ¿no creerás que se la pasarán con ese uniforme intergaláctico todo el rato, o sí? —continuó Momoko, cargando consigo una gran bolsa de plástico.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Algo de ropa provisional, mientras estamos de compras. ¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Miyako.

—Supongo que siguen en su habitación.

—Iré por ellos —exclamó Boomer, dejando a las tres chicas. Momoko sacó entonces unos shorts y una blusa ligera de color beige, junto con unas sandalias.

—Aún no sé que talla de ropa seas, pero te traje esto. Esperemos que te quede —dijo, y le pasó las prendas a la rubia. Ésta, aún confundida por la situación, asintió mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió, vio que en el salón ya se encontraban los otros dos.

—Miyako, ¿dónde está tu uniforme? —preguntó Brick, extrañado.

—Lo guarde.

—También traje ropa para ustedes, chicos —habló Momoko de repente, pasándoles más prendas a Butch y a Brick. Estos la miraron, confusos.

—¿Y esto de qué nos serviría? —soltó Butch.

—Bueno, ¿no crees que llamarías mucho la atención con ese trajecito? —contestó la pelinegra, aún tirada en el sillón. El chico la miró, arqueando una ceja, pero no protestó.

—¿Dónde está Boomer? —preguntó la rubia, mirando para todos lados.

—Fue a cambiarse también —dijo la pelirroja, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a los otros dos chicos, quienes acababan de salir de la habitación para cambiarse.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, el ojiazulado recordó llevar consigo su teléfono celular. Lo tomó de una de las mesitas de noche de su recámara, y entonces vio justo al lado un gorrito de lana que solía usar cuando hacia frío; lo tomó y se lo colocó encima.

En cuanto salió por la puerta principal, vio estacionada justo en frente de su casa la mini van de los padres de Momoko.

—Aún no entiendo como después de llegar tan tarde, te dejaron esta cosa —comentó la pelinegra, cuando todos estuvieron dentro del auto. Se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, mientras que los chicos se encontraban hasta el fondo y los rubios en los asientos del medio.

—¿Aquí las mujeres en serio pueden conducir cualquier tipo vehículo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, observando la ciudad mientras avanzaban.

—Claro, ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? —soltó Momoko, mirándolo de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

—En Thyone sólo pueden controlar las naves en el centro de control, nunca conducirlas en físico. Tampoco pueden usar otro tipo de transporte.

—Eso debe ser asqueroso, y frustrante —exclamó Kaoru.

—Lo es. Créeme —dijo Miyako, algo seria. Butch la miró de reojo, y recordó cuando, tiempo atrás, ella había presenciado el castigo hacia una chica de su generación que había intentado conducir una nave para salvar a su hermano de los monstruos _geeriak_ , del planeta _Merliat_. La muchacha ahora camina con piernas de metal y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras que no se volvió a saber nada de su hermano.

—¡Hemos llegado! —exclamó Momoko, entrando al estacionamiento de aquel gigantesco centro comercial. Era el más grande de la ciudad, y el que contaba con las mejores tiendas también.

Brick, Butch y Miyako miraron la edificación impresionados. No era muy parecida a las que había en su hogar, y bueno, todo lo nuevo tiene que sorprender, ¿no?

—Bueno, ¿están listos para un día de compras? —sonrió la pelirroja, contenta, mientras su amiga pelinegra rodaba los ojos.

Cuando entraron al edificio, no creyeron en serio que la población en el planeta Tierra fuera así. Gente entrando y saliendo de un montón de tiendas en donde sólo vendían ropa, o diversos tipos de restaurantes, aparatos electrónicos terrestres. Lo que fuera. Todo estaba allí.

Por un momento, sintieron que su mundo en Thyone era nada más que poder y opresión. Nunca habría un lugar así en su planeta.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a desayunar algo primero, ¿no lo creen? —mencionó Momoko, dirigiéndose a una pizzería. Los demás buscaron una mesa en donde sentarse.

—Comenzando el día con una pizza —exclamó Kaoru, mientras se estiraba, sonriente en su asiento—. Por eso es mi mejor amiga.

Momoko regresó unos minutos después, y un poco más tarde, la pizza llegó a su mesa. Kaoru incluso se relamió los labios, tomando la primer rebanada. Los dos humanos hicieron lo mismo, mientras que los otros tres aún se acostumbraban al ambiente.

—¿Seguros que es comestible? —dijo Butch, tomando una rebanada. Kaoru asintió feliz con la boca llena. El chico, entonces, le dio un mordisco, mientras los otros dos esperaban su reacción. Cuando continuó con otro bocado, entendieron que podían comerla.

—En serio —soltó Kaoru, cuando hubo terminado de masticar—. No deben extrañarse tanto por todo. Sólo déjense llevar.

Luego de probar una de las muchas comidas deliciosas y engordantes que había en la Tierra, los seis chicos se dirigieron a una banca que se encontraba justo en frente de una pequeña fuente, en medio de la gran plaza.

—Entonces, chicos —habló Momoko, sonriente y con energía—. ¿A dónde quieren ir primero?

—Tu entusiasmo me da flojera —comentó Kaoru, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de la pelirroja que sólo la hizo reír.

—Yo opino que deberíamos ir a la ropa de hombres primero —decía Boomer—. Normalmente somos más rápidos en esas cosas.

—Por si no sabes contar, Bambi: son dos chicos, y una chica —recordó la pelinegra. Boomer rodó los ojos.

—¿Y quién dice que ustedes dos no querrán comprar panties o esas cosas? —Momoko se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

—No tenía planeado comprar panties —soltó—. Pero está bien, empezaremos por ellos —y dicho esto, los seis chicos se dirigieron a alguna de las tantas tiendas.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

—Esto debería quedarte bien —susurró Momoko, más para si misma que para el pelirrojo a su lado, mientras seleccionaba una sudadera. El chico la miró extrañado, cuando ella acercó la prenda hacia él para calcular si podría quedarle—. ¡Perfecta! ¿A ti te agrada? —Brick chasqueó la lengua, indiferente.

—Está bien. Supongo —ella le dirigió una mirada de frustración. Desde el primer pantalón que escogió para él, y diferentes tipos de camisas, hasta llegar a esa sudadera, eso era lo que respondía.

—Bueno; iré a pagar —dijo, algo enojada, aunque al chico le diera igual. Esperaba que a Kaoru le estuviera yendo mejor con el otro.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira esa gargantilla! —exclamó la pelinegra, entusiasmada, seguida de cerca por un Butch bastante desconcertado. Se encontraban en una tienda unisex que era, básicamente, totalmente hecha para Kaoru. La muchacha iba de un lado al otro, mirando con atención desde la ropa en colores oscuros hasta los accesorios más escalofriantes.

Butch decidió separarse un poco de ella, luego de que igual estaba absorta en su mundo, y se dirigió al otro lado de la tienda. Vio, colocadas en una repisa, un montón de navajas de diferentes tamaños, y luego, en una pared, muchas más para llevar de collar.

 _"Vaya. Interesante."_ , pensaba, mientras se acercaba a estas para mirarlas con más atención. De pronto, escuchó un carraspeo a su lado, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a una chica con el cabello de varios colores mirarlo lujuriosamente.

—Hola, ¿acaso eres nuevo por aquí? Porque juraría que recordaría ese rostro tan perfecto si lo hubiera visto antes —habló, sonriente. Butch arqueó una ceja ante el gesto, pero no podía negar que le había agradado. Estaba apunto de contestar al coqueteo, cuando una presencia de cabellera azabache interrumpió la charla.

—¡Hola, Amanda! Él es un amigo mío que viene de Islandia, y todavía no entiende mucho el idioma, lo siento —exclamó, con una sonrisa fingida.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo tú hablas islandés?

—Desde Hanukkah —sonrió—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos un pequeño encargo que hacer —y sin más, tomó a Butch del brazo y lo dirigió hasta el otro lado de la tienda, sólo para susurrarle—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Estaba mirando las navajas de ahí, ¿acaso no puedo? —la retó. Kaoru se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—¡Por favor, esas son estupideces que sólo los niños de doce años que se creen "emos" vienen a comprar aquí! —dijo, exasperada.

—¿Qué clase de criatura es un "emo"?

—No quieres saberlo —miró a su alrededor buscando prendas masculinas, para luego volver a tomar a Butch del brazo y dirigirse hacia allá.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

—Esto es realmente agobiante —exclamó. El chico seguía comportándose indiferente, y tal vez siguiera así por semanas. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo difícil que sería tratar de entablar una conversación con alguien como él. Se encontraba sentada en una tienda deportiva, pues acababa de pedir unos tenis para Brick. Él, mientras tanto, estaba sentado a su lado, mirando hacia todas partes con los brazos cruzados.

De pronto, sintió que la presencia del pelirrojo se alejaba de ella, y levantó la cara tan sólo para verlo acercarse a las repisas en donde descansaban un montón de gorras. Lo siguió sin dudar ni un segundo, y cuando al fin lo alcanzó, se dio cuenta de que su atención se encontraba en una de las tantas gorras.

Tenía sólo dos colores: rojo y negro, y un diseño bastante halagador si fuera uno de los típicos bullys que hay en las escuelas. Momoko miró como el chico tomaba la gorra y la admiraba, aún teniendo sus facciones completamente serias como siempre.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, con una sonrisita. Brick asintió, para luego mirar a la chica con un toque de confusión.

—Aunque, como deberías de sospechar, no sé como se usa —Momoko suelta una risita.

—Te la tienes que poner en la cabeza —explica. Brick, obedeciendo, se coloca la gorra y se mira en el espejo. Luego, voltea a ver a Momoko, como esperando una respuesta. Ella lo miraba pensativa, con los labios y el ceño fruncidos. Brick repasó cada una de las muecas con cuidado, sin saber en lo que aquella chica pensaba.

Entonces, la pelirroja se acercó a él, confundiéndolo por un momento, y tomó la gorra entre sus manos, para luego acomodarla hacia atrás. El chico siguió mirándola, más extrañado que antes por su comportamiento.

—Listo. Ahora mírate —soltó. Brick se miró al espejo, con un toque de autosuficiencia. Momoko también se sintió mucho mejor, pues juraba que en algún momento, lograría hacerlo sonreír.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Sentados en una banca, frente al puesto en donde vendían crepas, se encontraban los dos rubios. Boomer miraba su celular, mientras que Miyako disfrutaba silenciosamente de una crepa rellena de fresa y crema para batir con azúcar. En tan sólo un día había probado comidas mucho más deliciosas que todo lo que había comido antes en Thyone. No lo podía creer.

Entonces, una corriente de aire frío invadió el lugar, provocando que Miyako titiritara de repente. Boomer dejó el teléfono por un rato y la miró, mientras ella castañeaba los dientes sin querer.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó. Ella se volteó para verlo y asintió quedito. El rubio, entonces, se quitó el gorro de lana y se lo puso a ella, para luego levantarse, ofreciéndole una mano a Miyako también.

Se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa para chicas, y justo antes de poder entrar, una empleada los detuvo.

—Disculpen la molestia, pero no se puede entrar con alimentos —dijo. Boomer se volteó para mirar a Miyako. Aún le faltaba más de la mitad para terminarse su comida.

—¿Podrías esperar aquí? —exclamó, y ella asintió, dudosa. El rubio la llevó a una banca que se encontraba cerca, para luego regresar rápidamente a la tienda. Mientras tanto, Miyako se quedó sentada, comiendo silenciosamente.

En el momento que terminó, Boomer salió de la tienda con una bolsa de compras. Se sentó a su lado, sacando de ésta un suéter de lana sin botones de color azul pastel. Miyako abrió los ojos con sorpresa: la prenda era lindísima.

Otra corriente interrumpió su admiración, y se frotó los brazos por puro impulso del frío. Rápidamente, Boomer le ayudó a ponérselo, sacándole el cabello del suéter y quitándole las etiquetas.

—¡Hey, chicos! —gritó la pelirroja en ese instante. Venía cargada con bolsas de compras, y siendo seguida de cerca por Brick, quien también llevaba consigo unas cuantas—. ¿Aún no llegan los otros dos? —los rubios negaron con la cabeza. Momoko frunció el labio, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Miyako, que suéter tan lindo! ¿Acaso ya fueron de compras?

—No, ella sólo tenía frío —contestó Boomer. Entonces, vieron que los chicos de cabellera pelinegra se acercaban al grupo.

—¡Al fin los encontramos! —soltó Kaoru, contenta—. Bien, Miyako: tu turno.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Abrió muchísimo los ojos al entrar a la tienda: sentía que lo que estaba mirando en ese momento era lo más bello que había visto jamás. Las faldas de diferentes colores, las blusas de diferentes formas y estilos.

Era el paraíso.

—¿Miyako? —soltó Momoko, preocupada, pasándole una mano en frente de la cara tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Tierra llamando a rubia! —gritó Kaoru en su oído. Cuando al fin parpadeó, indicándoles que aún tenía uso de razón, volteó a ver a la pelirroja, con un dejo de confusión.

—¿En serio tienen tanta variedad de ropa? Es bellísima —preguntó, mientras se acercaba a un vestidito ligero de color beige. Tocó suavemente la tela con la yema de los dedos, percatándose de otros vestuarios lindísimos.

—Sí, aquí puedes vestir como se te antoje. ¿Acaso en Thyone sólo usan esos uniformes? —exclamó. Miyako negó con la cabeza, caminando por la tienda. Las chicas la seguían de cerca.

—La mayoría de la población allá no puede usar nada más que el uniforme asignado a su nivel social, mientras que los que controlan el planeta sólo visten ropas finas y esas cosas. Sólo cuando hay algún evento realmente importante, los de rangos más altos del pueblo podemos vestir así —explicó. Las dos chicas humanas se miraron mutuamente, con algo de seriedad.

Parecía como si aquel planeta desconocido fuera una completa tiranía.

 **๑ಌ~ಌ๑**

Mientras tanto, en una banca en medio del centro comercial, se encontraban los tres hombres del grupo, sentados esperando a las chicas. Uno de ellos observaba entre sus manos una gorra de color rojo con negro, recordando las sonrisitas que la pelirroja le había dirigido con sinceridad.

¿Cómo era tan fácil para ella sonreír, así sin más? Bueno, sabía que la muchacha no había tenido que vivir como él, pero aún así no creía que fuera tan fácil sonreírle a un casi total desconocido.

Continuó pensativo por un momento, cuando de repente escuchó la voz de su hermano a su lado, hablándole bajito en su lengua madre.

—No podemos seguir con esto, Brick —sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Ya lo sé, pero fue idea de Miyako.

—¿No podemos simplemente detenerla y atacar de una vez? Vamos, sabes que esto no puede terminar bien. Andar por ahí con tres humanos como si fueramos los mejores amigos cuando en realidad los mataremos tarde o temprano es perder el tiempo de la manera más inútil de todas.

—Butch, sabes que no podemos hacer eso hasta que Miyako esté de acuerdo. Recuerda _lo que es_ , y recuerda lo que somos.

—Es nuestra hermanita, Brick. Nada más —el pelirrojo suspiro, queriendo creerle.

—Y sólo por eso deberías darle un poco más de tiempo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo diferente a lo que vive en Thyone. Y sabiendo lo mucho que lo odia; trata de comprenderla —Butch bufó, cruzado de brazos. Era cierto que Miyako odiaba su planeta madre, pero es que si tan sólo lo comprendieran a él. La conocía tanto que sabía que nada de esto terminaría bien para ella. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

Luego, miró de nuevo al pelirrojo, quien seguía observando aquella gorra tratando de sacarle algún significado, y eso le preocupó aún más.

Sus hermanos se estaban encariñando con la Tierra. Un poco más de tiempo allí, y estarían perdidos.

—¡Hemos llegado! —escucharon a la pelinegra unos cuantos minutos después, cargada de bolsas. Las otras dos muchachas también venían con las manos y hasta los brazos llenos, pero obviamente, le dejaron la carga a los machos del grupo.

—Al fin terminamos —sonrió la pelirroja, algo cansada, mientras le pasaba unas cuantas bolsas a Boomer—. Ya es algo tarde, y seguro quieren descansar.

Cuando llegaron a casa del rubio, casi llenaban el salón principal de bolsas de compras llenas de nuevas prendas. Y mientras Boomer subía unas cuantas bolsas llenas de ropa nueva para Miyako, ella se miraba a si misma en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba al lado del sofá.

Más precisamente, miraba como el color azul celeste del suéter que llevaba puesto, y el gorrito de lana de Boomer, combinaban tan bien con su tono de piel. Sentía como si fuera otra, alguien que no conocía, pero sabía que estaba bien.

Porque ese alguien era ella misma, totalmente.

Y sin duda, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta. Tal vez la chica aún no sonriera físicamente, pero su mirada llena de una nueva felicidad no podía pasar desapercibida. Y ellos no sabían si comenzar a preocuparse o dejarla disfrutar de esta nueva libertad que jamás lograría en Thyone.

—Supongo que eso es todo por hoy —suspiró Momoko, con los brazos en forma de jarra. Inconscientemente, volteó a ver al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella. Los brazos cruzados que mantenía en frente de su pecho lo hacían parecer superior a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de él.

Pero sus facciones habían cambiado. El muchacho totalmente serio de la noche anterior quedaría atrás en menos tiempo de lo que Momoko había pensado en un principio. Lo imaginaba así; con aquella gorra puesta, y más que nada con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro. Ahí se convertirá en el hombre más perfecto que el universo haya visto, estaba segura.

Cuando Miyako se retiró del espejo, Butch aprovechó para sacar una prenda que ansiaba por ponerse encima. Era una chaqueta de cuero negra, que Kaoru había escogido para él y que le encantó en cuanto la vio.

Se la colocó encima de la camiseta de manga larga de color verde oscuro que llevaba puesta, y se miró al espejo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Vaya —escuchó decir a la morena, quien ahora se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo en el espejo—. Si que tengo buen gusto —sonrió con sorna, mientras colocaba el antebrazo en el hombro del chico.

Miraron su reflejo en el espejo, y Butch no pudo evitar pensar por un momento en que no debería preocuparse demasiado. Lo único que sabía que no debía hacer, era tomar confianza. Él no iba a la Tierra a eso. Estaría preparado para atacar cuando fuera necesario, sin importar si esos terrestres resultaban lastimados.

Al fin y al cabo, todos en aquel planeta lo harían. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, nuestros aliens van evolucionando en este nuevo estilo de vida temporal que se llevan, y no puedo esperar a traerles el verdadero romance que se viene dkahdkj.

Y aquí dándole agradecimientos especiales otra vez a _dopekarls_ mi vida, porque sin tus ideas y sin tu ayuda no soy nada;-;

Si quieren dejar alguna pregunta, algún comentario, tal vez una amenaza, son bienvenidos de hacerlo.

Hasta la próxima, Nadia.


End file.
